culturefandomcom-20200222-history
1937 Soviet Top League
The 1937 Soviet Top League was the third season of the Soviet Top League. Contents 1 Format 2 Standings 3 Top scorers 4 Medal squads 5 References Format This year it was decided to have both season halves combined. After playing two games in the Group B it was decided to return CDKA Moscow back to the Group A. The Group A was extended once again to nine teams with a new team FC Metallurg Moscow joining the group that won the 1936 Group B fall championship. At the end of the season no teams were relegated as the group was planned to be extended for the next season. The season started in the summer after the cup competition that preceded it and was also won by Dynamo Moscow. The defending champion for this edition was FC Spartak Moscow. The season started somewhat late on July 23, 1937 with the game in Kyiv where the League newcomer Metallurg surprisingly defeated the local Dynamo 2:0. The conclusion of the season came on October 30, 1937 with the games in Tbilisi and Moscow's Sokolniki.1 That game on CSKA Stadium became a culminating as the Army team hold the defending champions to a draw that left Spartak without their title. Interesting is the fact that less than a week prior to that Dynamo Moscow was able to defeat CDKA 5:1 setting them three points ahead of Spartak. Standings No Club GP W D L GF-GA Pts Rpblc Notes 1 Dynamo Moscow 16 8 6 2 37-20 38 Russian SFSR 2 Spartak Moscow 16 8 5 3 24-16 37 Russian SFSR 3 Dynamo Kiev 16 7 6 3 33-24 36 Ukrainian SSR 4 Dynamo Tbilisi 16 7 4 5 30-24 34 Georgian SSR 5 Metallurg Moscow 16 7 2 7 26-21 32 Russian SFSR 6 Lokomotiv Moscow 16 5 5 6 18-20 31 Russian SFSR 7 Dynamo Leningrad 16 2 9 5 21-25 29 Russian SFSR 8 Krasnaya Zarya Leningrad 16 4 4 8 17-31 28 Russian SFSR 9 CDKA Moscow 16 3 1 12 18-43 23 Russian SFSR Top scorers 8 goalsBoris Paichadze (Dinamo Tbilisi) Leonid Rumyantsev (Spartak Moscow) Vasili Smirnov (Dynamo Moscow) 7 goalsPavel Komarov (Dynamo Kiev) Mikhail Semichastny (Dynamo Moscow) 6 goalsGayk Andriasov (Lokomotiv Moscow) Aleksei Ponomaryov (Dynamo Moscow) Mikhail Yakushin (Dynamo Moscow) Nikolai Yartsev (Krasnaya Zarya Leningrad) 5 goalsPyotr Bykov (Dynamo Leningrad) Grigory Fedotov (Metallurg Moscow) Mikhail Kireyev (CDKA Moscow) Ivan Kuzmenko (Dynamo Kiev) Vadim Potapov (Metallurg Moscow) Ivan Smirnov (Krasnaya Zarya Leningrad) Medal squads (league appearances and goals listed in brackets) 1. FC Dynamo Moscow Goalkeepers: Yevgeny Fokin (15 / -19), Aleksandr Kvasnikov (1 / -1). Defenders: Lev Korchebokov (13), Viktor Teterin (9), Aleksandr Myshlyayev (7). Midfielders: Yevgeny Yeliseyev (16), Arkady Chernyshev (15 / 1), Aleksey Lapshin (12), Gavriil Kachalin (11), Pavel Korotkov (5), Aleksandr Ryomin (1). Forwards: Mikhail Yakushin (16 / 6), Sergei Ilyin (16 / 4), Vasily Smirnov (14 / 8), Aleksey Ponomaryov (13 /6), Mikhail Semichastny (11 / 7), Nikolay Belousov (3 / 1), Ivan Shcherbakov (2 / 2), Georgy Dyomin (1). One own goal(s) scored by Mikhail Denisov (FC Dynamo Leningrad), Iosif Lifshyts (FC Dynamo Kyiv) Manager: Viktor Dubinin. Transferred out during the season: . 2. FC Spartak Moscow Goalkeepers: Anatoly Akimov (13 / -10), Ivan Ryzhov (3 / -6). Defenders: Viktor Sokolov (15), Stanislav Leuta (10), Aleksandr Starostin (7), Sergey Plonsky (2). Midfielders: Andrey Starostin (16 / 2), Sergey Artemyev (13), Pyotr Starostin (8), Nikolai Palyska (8), Grigory Tuchkov (8). Forwards: Leonid Rumyantsev (16 / 8), Vladimir Stepanov (15 / 4), Nikolay Zhigalin (15 / 3), Boris Stepanov (12 / 2), Georgy Glazkov (7 / 2), Viktor Semyonov (7), Aleksandr Kasimov (6 / 1), Nikolay Gulyayev (3), Nikolay Tarasov (2 / 1), Sergey Udaleyev (1 / 1). Manager: Konstantin Kvashnin. Transferred out during the season: . 3. FC Dynamo Kyiv Goalkeepers: Anton Idzkovsky (13 / -20), Mykola Trusevych (3 / -4). Defenders: Mykola Makhinya (16 / 3), Oleksiy Klymenko (15), Vasyl Pravovierov (10), Georgiy Timofeyev (1). Midfielders: Ivan Kuzmenko (16 / 5), Volodymyr Greber (16 / 3), Iosif Livshyts (14 / 1). Forwards: Pavlo Komarov (16 / 7), Petro Layko (15 / 4), Makar Honcharenko (14 / 3), Kostiantyn Kalach (10), Konstantin Shchegotsky (9 / 3), Viktor Shylovsky (9 / 3), Mykola Korotkykh (9 / 1), Fedir Tyutchev (2). Manager: Moisey Tovarovsky. Transferred out during the season: . Group A 1937 Winners FC Dynamo Moscow Second title References 1.Jump up ^ 1937 season calendar Category:Soviet Top League seasons Category:1937 in Soviet football leagues Category:1936–37 in European association football leagues Category:1937–38 in European association football leagues